There are many different times when people must navigate to a particular location. For example, a driver of a vehicle may need to navigate from a starting point to a destination. As another example, a pedestrian may need directions to reach a particular point of interest or to meet a friend. A person can use different approaches to get the directions needed to reach a particular destination. For example, a person may look at a map as the user is moving to determine which roads to take, when to turn, how far to go on each road, or combinations of these. If the person cannot look at a map while traveling (e.g., the person is driving, or the person cannot take the map with him), the person can instead look at a map before departing to plot a route and write down turns or other indications corresponding to the route on a piece of paper that the person can take with them for reference.
In some cases, electronic devices may be available to plot a course to a particular location. For example, a satellite navigation system, or a device having access to a mapping application or service (e.g., a device having circuitry for connecting to the Internet) can be provided with starting and ending locations. The device can then define a path between the locations, which can be presented to the user of the device. In some cases, the device can determine its current location in real time to provide turn-by-turn directions from the current location to a destination. Electronic devices can therefore provide a simpler and easier approach for a person to get directions.
These devices, however, may not always be available, or may sometimes not be able to access a mapping system (e.g., a device may not be in cellular range to access the Internet). To ensure that directions are nevertheless available, a user of the device can direct the device to print the directions generated by the device. The resulting printout can include a listing of turns, a map overview, and notes that a user may have wished to include in the printout. Printouts provided by existing devices, however, are often cluttered or poorly laid out, and can be confusing. The pagination of many printouts often separate the graphical representation of the route from the list of turn-by-turn directions, as shown for example, in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows two pages, one showing the map, and the other showing the turn-by-turn directions